Interés periodístico
by Airi Kirkland
Summary: Lovino, un estudiante de periodismo, tropieza accidentalmente con Antonio, un nuevo estudiante que va a desordenar aún más su vida si es posible. ¿Será que lo que siente por él es solamente interés periodístico o hay algo más?
1. Chapter 1- Encuentros inoportunos

Un fuerte ruido proveniente de la cama de al lado le despertó en lo que se suponía iba a ser una tranquila mañana de lunes en la Facultad de periodismo donde estudiaba. Después de maldecir a su querido compañero de habitación, se levantó con la intención de peinarse, lo que no fue tarea fácil por culpa de ese maldito rizo que se empeñaba en desafiar a la gravedad y al estante de productos fijadores para el pelo del supermercado más cercano. Bufó y fue a buscar a su hermano Feliciano, que seguía durmiendo aún después de haberse caído de la cama, era un auténtico desastre, a veces hasta se preguntaba cómo podía ser que fueran familia, por no tener en cuenta que su otro hermano, Romeo, tampoco se parecía mucho a él.

-¿En qué piensas, fratello?- le preguntó Feliciano algo adormilado.

-En nada, y ahora prepárate que llegaremos tarde, Dios, eres un maldito problema.

El pequeño de los dos hermanos respondió con un sonoro: ¡Sí, señor! Y fue a vestirse mientras Lovino tomaba tranquilamente un café y repasaba los apuntes del día anterior, hasta que, de repente, estando él tan tranquilo leyendo, un balón salió disparado de la nada y se estampó sonoramente contra su cara, consiguiendo que se tirara todo el café por encima y que manchara los apuntes. Rojo como uno de sus amados tomates, salió a la ventana y gritó:

-¡Gilbert, me cago en tu puta madre, la próxima vez te meto el balón por el culo, y sin lubricante! Ah, y dile a Francis que hoy parece especialmente gay.

-¿Perdona?- dijo el francés haciendo un gesto muy… eh… masculino.

-Perdonado, y ahora iros a dar la brasa a otro lado.

Los dos grandes amigos se fueron murmurando entre dientes, lo que les hizo ganarse un cubo de agua helada que les cayó por encima por cortesía de nuestro amabilísimo Lovino; quien después de cambiarse la ropa y agarrar a su hermano, salió corriendo hacia el edificio de la Facultad para no llegar demasiado tarde. Por el camino, chocaron contra un chico que tendría más o menos su edad y que parecía un poco perdido.

-Esto, perdonad, no veía por donde iba- se disculpó el otro chico.

Lovino lo miró de arriba abajo mientras él le ayudaba a levantarse. Tenía el pelo castaño, los ojos verdes y la piel morena, además se notaba que hacía deporte, menudo cuerpo tenía. Pero lo más impresionante era su sonrisa, amable y resplandeciente. Lovino no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza ante estos pensamientos y soltar un: ¡Que cursi! En su mente.

-¿Llegáis tarde a clase?- preguntó el moreno de ojos verdes.

-No, corremos para escapar de los zombies, ¿tú qué crees?- al acabar de decir esto, los hermano italianos volvieron a poner rumbo hacia la Facultad a una velocidad que bien podía parecer que estaban entrenando para participar en las olimpiadas, dejando al moreno con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.


	2. Chapter 2- Nuevas amistades

Por fin consiguieron llegar al salón de clases, después de atravesar a toda pastilla el largo pasillo blanco y naranja de la planta baja de la Facultad. Cuando entraron, todo el mundo se giró a mirarles y la profesora les señaló acusadoramente con el dedo:

-¡Lovino, Feliciano! Vosotros que sois hombres, ¿De verdad creéis que está bien juzgar a una mujer por como cocina los huevos?- les preguntó la maestra con cara frustrada.

Feliciano respondía alegremente a la pregunta y se disculpaba por el retraso mientras Lovino se esforzaba por no poner cara de WTF ante semejante cuestión y miraba hacia su sitio con evidentes ganas de sentarse. La profesora pareció quedar satisfecha con la respuesta de Feliciano ya que dejó que los dos hermanos fueran a sentarse mientras anunciaba la que sería la gran noticia del día:

-Bien chicos, tengo que anunciaros que hay un nuevo alumno en clase.

-Pff… siempre se deja lo más importante para el final, no me extraña que no encuentre novio- el que habló fue Gilbert, solo que el albino sentado en la última fila no pensó que se le fuera a escuchar tanto.

La profesora le dirigió una de sus miradas asesinas que hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta, a veces se notaba que era bielorrusa. El alemán se intentó esconder detrás de la espalda de Lovino, quien muy amablemente se apartó para que la profesora pudiera verle y gritarle más cómodamente:

-Gilbert querido- empezó la maestra mientras arañaba lentamente la pizarra- como castigo tendrás que presentarme un artículo de diez folios sobre cómo reaccionó la clase ante la llegada de este nuevo compañero, y Lovino te va a ayudar por ser mal compañero.

-¿¡Eeeeeeeh!? ¡Eso no es justo!- se quejó el italiano.

-Ya que todos estáis de acuerdo, pasemos a la presentación del recién llegado. Entra, por favor.

Lovino se esperaba cualquier cosa de la persona que entró en el aula menos que fuera el chico que se encontró durante su carrera hacia la facultad. Él se presentó a sí mismo como Antonio, un español amante de los tomates y el fútbol al que le gustaría trabajar de periodista deportivo, todo esto mientras el chico del rizo anti-gravedad no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Cuando terminó su presentación, le dirigió una sonrisa a su observador y dijo:

-Tú eres el chico de antes, ¿verdad? Me alegra que estemos en la misma clase.

Y otra vez sonrió, con esos dientes blanquísimos que formaban esa increíble sonrisa, tan espectacular que Lovino no pudo evitar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas:

-S-sí, soy yo, me llamo Lovino.

El español fue a sentarse en la mesa que estaba a su lado mientras el resto de alumnos cuchicheaba y Francis le hacía gestos obscenos al italiano, quien lo ignoraba completamente:

-Tienes un acento muy lindo, ¿eres italiano?

-S-sí, del centro de Italia- su cabeza se sentía como si fuera a explotar ante la hermosa mirada esmeralda de su interlocutor.

La profesora pidió silencio y comenzó con la clase, cosa que agradeció enormemente Lovino, así podría relajarse un poco y pensar en lo que le estaba ocurriendo, necesitaba aclararse y ese podría ser un buen momento. Lo que nuestro querido protagonista no sabía es que desde muy cerca, un albino le miraba interesado, con unas cuantas ideas brillantes en su alemana cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3 - Cambio de domicilio

Por fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las primeras clases y el comienzo del descanso. Lovino se dirigió a la cafetería con Francis y Gilbert, porque aunque se pasaran el día discutiendo, eran amigos, o eso creía el italiano, era mejor no fiarse del todo. Él era todo lo contrario que sus hermanos, siempre callado y desconfiado mientras que ellos eran alegres y extrovertidos. Antes eso le molestaba pero poco a poco había aprendido a convivir con ello, tampoco era algo tan malo, además, poco a poco había conseguido superar su timidez y hacer algunas amistades. Ya en la cafetería, pidió refrescos para los tres y se sentó con los otros dos en una mesa al fondo mientras Francis les contaba una de sus múltiples aventuras amorosas que no solían acabar bien para el francés. Al parecer esa vez se había acostado con una chica con novio, y éste los había pillado, pero como si no fuera suficiente, también el padre de ella entró en la habitación en ese preciso momento; una faena total. De repente, el rubio dejó de hablar y le dirigió una significativa mirada a Gilbert, unos segundos antes de gritar a pleno pulmón:

-¡Ey, Antonio! Mueve tu impresionante culo español hasta aquí y come con nosotros.

Fue entonces cuando Lovino se fijó en que la persona que le había estado poniendo nervioso desde primera hora de la mañana acababa de entrar y parecía sentirse algo fuera de lugar. También se dio cuenta de que después de semejante demostración de lo que es tener una voz potente, todo el mundo los estaba mirando y haciendo comentarios, por lo que volvió a centrarse en acabar su bolsa de pipas. Y estaba tan concentrado en su tarea cuando fue interrumpido por una simpática rubia que, tras haber acompañado al español hasta la mesa, se apoyó en la espalda del italiano dándole un tierno abrazo:

-Lovi~ que lindo estás hoy.

-Hola Belle, y no me digas lindo, me siento como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Es que eres mi bebé -la ternura y simpatía de la chica hicieron sonreír a Lovino.

Belle era una chica que vivía en Bélgica y estaba estudiando en la misma universidad, sólo que ella estudiaba cocina, por lo que de vez en cuando se escapaba de su facultad para darles una visita a sus amigos periodistas, sobre todo al italiano, al que le tenía un cariño especial. Ella había sido la primera persona con la que Lovino había entablado amistad cuando llegó a la universidad, y eso los había convertido en grandes amigos. Belle tenía un carácter amable y muy alegre, por lo que era muy fácil cogerle cariño, pero, aparte de eso, también era muy guapa y tenía muchos admiradores secretos que su hermano se encargaba de mantener a raya. El español y ella se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a charlar con Francis y Gilbert mientras Lovino observaba a Antonio perdido en sus pensamientos. Mientras divagaba, llegó a la conclusión de que el recién llegado y la alegre rubia hacían muy buena pareja y sonrió al recordar que, hacía solo un año, se habría muerto de celos ante la idea de verla con otro. Y es que Lovino había estado enamorado de la belga, pero ella le había rechazado amablemente diciendo que sólo quería su amistad, y para alivio del italiano, eso no cambió, siguieron siendo tan buenos amigos como antes o incluso más.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que era lo que Gilbert le había preguntado, así que automáticamente respondió con un sí para salir del paso, sin imaginarse cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias de su respuesta.

Las clases terminaron y el italiano se encaminó hacia la residencia de estudiantes con su hermano Feliciano cuando, salido de la nada, apareció un Gilbert salvaje que le arrastró literalmente por medio campus hasta llegar al maltratado portal del recinto. Mientras tanto Lovino se encontraba en estado de shock, uno de sus amigos lo había secuestrado cuando se dirigía felizmente a su habitación y ahora pretendía que le acompañara a algún lado para hacer sabe Dios qué cosa; era todo muy normal. Un buen rato después llegaron a un edificio y el alemán timbró alegremente mientras ignoraba los "amables" comentarios de su acompañante sobre la delicadeza con la que le había traído hasta allí. Entonces el portal del edificio se abrió y el albino le fue explicando por qué estaba allí. Al parecer en la cafetería le había preguntado qué le parecería convivir durante dos semanas con el español para así, día a día, ir contándole sus impresiones y con esa información hacer el mil veces maldito trabajo. La reacción de Lovino no se hizo esperar y respondió con un sonoro: "¡A ti se te va de las manos! Con lo fácil que sería no hacerlo, sabes que dentro de dos días la profesora no se acordará de que nos castigó". Un argumento así habría bastado para convencer al albino, pero parecía que esa vez quería ser un alumno aplicado, o eso decía él:

-Bien Lovi, bienvenido al que será tu nuevo hogar por unos cuantos días- mientras estaban discutiendo habían subido hasta el tercer piso y en ese momento se encontraban delante de la puerta del 3C.

Al italiano solo le dio tiempo a soltar un bufido antes de que la puerta se abriera dejando ver a un atractivo y sonriente español.


End file.
